


Everything is Permitted

by Fallen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen/pseuds/Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were going to win this battle, they were going to need more allies. Though, considering who those allies would be, Derek couldn't be too sure whether it was an aid or a hindrance to their fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Permitted

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who can't write summaries and is probably going to deter readers? This kid. RANDOM ITALIAN EVERYWHERE.

  
His Uncle was a fool.  
  
After the deaths of nearly his entire family, it left Derek and his sister Laura with only their Uncle as their last living relative. At first, Derek heeded his Uncle’s words, the long hours of constant training and performed the assignments his Uncle had given him. At the beginning, these ‘missions’ helped feed the revenge that had settled itself within him. Though after four years, Derek was starting to suspect the ache of grief and the urge for the bloodshed of those who had attacked his family would never go away.  
  
Grief aside, all his work did not even seem to be aiding their efforts. The Argents were still in power, controlling nearly every form of government. The head of the family, Gerard, had so many resources within the cities that it made it near impossible for the brotherhood to know who they could trust. Right now, they were only pitted in a battle, but once the war began, they would be sorely outmatched. However, Peter had decided that he had the perfect solution.  
  
The people.  
  
The brotherhood was not made up of the only people who held a vendetta against the Argents and their followers. Even the people who lived under their rule rebelled, they saw the corruption and were not happy sitting aside, doing nothing. If they recruited the right people, their numbers would increase exponentially.  
  
Clearly, Derek did not share his Uncle’s views. So far, the brotherhood had brought in novices into their group, some having see far too few summers, younger than himself when he first joined. Barely able to swing a sword and they were expected to fight the Argents? Derek was not as foolish, he had only brought in a fair few, but at least they showed some promise.  
  
Through out the city, the Argent’s guard harassed the people who so much as put a foot out of line, it was the ones that fought back that Derek watched closely. This was not to say that the ones that did not he allowed to fall prey to the guards tortures, but the ones who showed some skill with a blade or even their fists, they were the ones that would prove to be useful in the future. So far, Derek only had three assassins that he led, but for the time being they were needed elsewhere, Derek had no doubt that out of the three of them, Boyd would be able to handle Isaac and Erica.  
  
Besides, he preferred being alone, he enjoyed the company of his sister however, no matter how talented she was, her uses were best suited back at the Ville, helping their Uncle from there. That was well and fine, on his own, he would not feel the need to accommodate to them.    
  
  
“Prendi il bastardo!”  
  
  
Derek froze at the rooftop’s edge, typically whenever he heard that certain phrasing, it was targeted towards him, though this time it was coming from below, on the streets. Turning on heel, he ran to the opposite side of the building, the clay roof cracking underfoot, just as the pigeons scattered he saw the guards run down the alley, he knew the city as well as he knew the back of his hand, whoever they were after had made the mistake of taking a dead end.  
  
He expected to see a commoner, perhaps someone who had stolen from a noble while not keeping an eye out for guards. He was not expecting to see a boy dressed in vibrant crimson fabric. Well, least he assumed it had to be a boy, a hood hid his face from sight.  
  
  
“Don’t think we don’t recognize you boy.” one of the guards sneered, stepping closer, “Once we have you, your father will follow soon after.” Derek tensed, readying to step in once the moment was right, though his curiosity was peaked. The hooded stranger took a step back, the heel of his boot hitting the brick wall, if anything this caused the head guard to become more bold. “And then you can be together as you’re sent to the gallows.”  
  
  
Derek had not even caught the initial movement, one moment the guard was walking closer, sword already drawn and the next he laid dead, the boy’s hand outstretched from throwing the knife that was embedded in the guard’s chest. The final three stood frozen, not yet realizing what had just occurred, once they snapped out of their state, they were on the boy. The closest guard swung his sword, clearly aiming to take the boy’s head with one blow. Derek watched fascinated as the boy ducked, spinning before bringing up a short blade, effectively cutting the guard’s throat, artillery spray staining the brickwork.  
  
Having seen enough, Derek jumped from his perch, his own blades finding home in the backs of the two remaining men. The blood soaking into the hems of his sleeves something he had grown accustomed to. Stepping away, Derek turned to the stranger, taking note that the hood had fallen away and that he was right, he was only a boy, who did not looked too pleased at Derek’s company.  
  
“I had it you know, situation was completely handled, you didn’t need to come jumping in.” the boy actually complained, Derek brow raised, partly noticing the flecks of red dotting the boy’s face. “Hey wait, aren’t you that guy that’s on those posters all over the city, Hale right? Don’t you know killing the guard is the exact opposite of laying low, shouldn’t you be hiding behind a pi-what’s with the look?” the boy cut off, amber eyes narrowing.  
  
Derek tapped his own cheek causing the boy to automatically swipe the back of his hand across his own, “Oh.” he said, then shrugged sheathing his blade, “That’s nothing.”  
  
“What did you do?” Derek finally spoke, gesturing towards the dead guard, his meaning quite clear.  
  
  
The boy actually smirked, reaching behind him, extracting a purse, “Figured they wouldn’t be needing it.” he answered, continuing to smile as he tied the bundle to his belt. “I guess I should thank-you, uh this debt won’t be forgotten, something about being a friend of the family, uh..yeah I’ll put in a good word for you, that works right?” he asked, walking around Derek back towards the alley’s opening.  
  
  
Before the boy made it too far, Derek grabbed the fallen hood hindering him from going any further, “What is your name?” he asked, going by what the guard had said previously, the boy must of come from a family that opposed the Argents as well, maybe the child of someone he knew.  
  
The boy stepped away, Derek allowed the clothing to fall from his hand, “Everyone calls me Stiles.” the boy, Stiles replied pulling his hood back up, effectively hiding his face once more, “And if I were you, I wouldn’t stick around here for much longer.” Derek had a feeling Stiles was grinning at him again, “Be seeing you, Hale.” Then Stiles ran down the alley, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Derek had never heard of any ‘Stiles’ before and it was almost useless in figuring who the boy’s family was, seeing as how the name did not resemble an actual given name, perhaps it was an alias. In any case, his Uncle was sure to know.  
  
  
Sure enough, the familiar shouting of the Argent’s guard echoed down the brick alley, signaling that it was time for Derek to disappear himself. Though he had a feeling that he would be seeing his new acquaintance again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Whyyyyy do people let me wriiiiiiite cause I caaaaaaan't. AUs ARE MY ANTI-DRUGS.  
> I didn't beta, only non lazy people who aren't me do that.


End file.
